Polypropylene homopolymers are widely used for many consumer and industrial applications where high impact strength at low temperature is not required. For applications requiring a high level of low temperature impact strength, so-called "impact polypropylene copolymers" are used. These polypropylene copolymers are usually manufactured by the incorporation of an elastomeric impact modifier, e.g., an ethylene/propylene copolymer rubber (EPR), into a homopolymer matrix either by blending the homopolymer with the EPR or by producing the copolymer in situ. Impact copolymers generally have excellent low temperature properties, but suffer from a deficiency known as "stress whitening" or "blushing". This phenomenon occurs when a molded impact copolymer is stressed or impacted, and results in a white mark on the surface of the molded copolymer at the point of impact. These white marks are obviously undesirable in such consumer items as housewares, appliances, and automotive interiors. To overcome this deficiency and produce a stress whitening resistant product, a three reactor process was proposed. It would be economically desirable, however, to accomplish the same result in two reactors.